Except for Cooper
Except for Cooper is the 20th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 98th episode overall of the series. Synopsis In order to rescue Uncle Grandpa and the others from a gang of evil vegetables, a young boy must learn to eat his spinach. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Cooper Minor Characters *Giant Man Eating Gorilla Ape Person *Cooper's Vegetables **Spinach **Carrots **Peas **Cauliflower **Beet **Radish **Squash Plot The RV is parked is a plaza center, Uncle Grandpa realized something 5 minutes ago and that is they're probably the most awesome-st people on the planet, Tiger is awesome, Pizza Steve is awesome, Mr. Gus is awesome, Belly Bag is awesome, Uncle Grandpa's awesome, EVERYONE IS AWESOME! except for Cooper, Uncle Grandpa points to the camera and tells Cooper that he knows he's out there and he saw what he did last night. Uncle Grandpa was thinking about celebrating their awesomeness to show off their awesomeness to their awesome selves, he then tells Pizza Steve that he's probably the most awesome out if everyone and tells him to go do a super cool awesome stunt and the awesome stunt jump thing nearby. Pizza Steve gets pumped and puts on a helmet, he tells everyone that they better find a good seat because this is going to be his best stunt yet. Uncle Grandpa thinks it's a good idea and pushes the couch in the center of the RV and states that no way in his life is he going to miss a panicle stunt like this, Pizza Steve then goes on saying how he'll pull it off with ease and how he's in the best shape of his life, he does a flip in the air, punches and yells I'M THE BEST! He begins to pull up to the ramp and dedicates this death defying jump to his awesome pals and everyone watching from home. Uncle Grandpa then runs up to the camera and says everyone except for Cooper and to not even try it, he positions the camera to the couch and Uncle Grandpa runs back and sits down. Pizza Steve is performing his stunt off screen and everyone is amazed by it, as Pizza Steve walks back flaming, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it was beyond amazing, he takes off his helmet and blows out the flame saying how he knew it'll blow them away. Uncle Grandpa then tells Mr. Gus that it's his turn to do something awesome for them. Just when Uncle Grandpa thought this episode couldn't get any crazier, Mr. Gus decides to box a giant man eating gorilla ape person, the giant gorilla roars. Mr. Gus tells the viewers that they're going to be knocked out by this awesome once-in-a-lifetime fight. Uncle Grandpa then runs up to the camera saying how he thought Cooper was going to see this awesome fight and tells him to think again and throws the camera to the floor. Off screen, the fight can be heard as the gang watches the fight go down, Mr. Gus comes back triumphant. Pizza Steve doesn't know how he K.Oed that chump chimp and tells him it was tight, Mr. Gus thanks the gang and tells them it was nothing. Uncle Grandpa thought it was cool and speaking of cool, he tells Tiger to show them that razzle dazzle rainbow light show she's been working on. Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa puts on sunglasses as Uncle Grandpa believes this to be an illuminating experience, Pizza Steve puts on another set of shades and says HIT ME WITH IT YOU TIGER GIRL! Tiger begins to spin her tail around, Mr. Gus says it's time to show everyone the magic of the light spectrum, Uncle Grandpa tells him he's right and runs up to the camera again and says everyone except for Cooper! and tells him he thought he was going to sneak a peek and proceeds to violently throw the camera to the ground saying FAT CHANCE! Off screen the guys can be heard being amazed while Tiger proceeds with her light show. The area is scattered with rainbow patterns, the guys take off their shades and Uncle Grandpa tells her that she outdid herself, Pizza Steve says to color him impressed, Uncle Grandpa doesn't say this often, he speaks as he wipes his face and muffles up his message and then proceeds to say that's why she's his favorite realistic feline, Tiger is happy. Now it's time for Uncle Grandpa to show them his awesome stunt, everyone except for Cooper and proceeds to call him a little punk. Belly bag doesn't get who's Cooper and why dose he keep excluding him from all the awesome stuff in the episode, Uncle Grandpa states that Belly Bag doesn't have eyes so he didn't see the atrocities that were committed earlier. Uncle Grandpa states that Cooper did something last night that was so horrific it disgusts him to even talk about. Uncle Grandpa brings Belly Bag to the kitchen table and tells him to take a whiff of the dinner plate, Belly Bag then proceeds to smell and says that it smells like spinach, cauliflower, carrots, beets, and other delicious vegetables. Uncle Grandpa tells him he's right, the same exact delicious vegetable that Cooper didn't eat last night. Uncle Grandpa wants Cooper to tell him what's the big deal, and states that anyone who doesn't eat vegetables isn't worthy of watching them do awesome stuff, the rest agree with him. Uncle Grandpa tells the gang to dig in the treats grown from the Earth's soil and show Cooper what he's missing, Uncle Grandpa takes a piece of Spinach and says that it's chocked full of nutrients and flavor, he proceeds to eat the spinach as the other begin to eat their vegetables, as they eat they begin to be disgusted by the taste of the vegetables, they all spit it out. Uncle Grandpa realizes that Cooper was right and vegetables are disgusting and decrees the expulsion of all vegetables from this RV, he opens the door and throws the vegetables out on the curb and tells the vegetable to don't think about coming back and shuts the door. Now that's taken care of, he asks the gang if they want to go get some real food as in fried chicken, ice cream, bacon cheeseburgers, deep fried doughnuts, and fudge cake, everyone cheers and Uncle Grandpa turns to the camera and tells Cooper that he made this episode a whole lot better. A few moments later the RV is littered with discarded food waste and the gang is half dead on the couch. Uncle Grandpa says that he was wrong about Cooper and that he's got the right ideas about vegetables and who needs them, he begins to bite down on some fried chicken and has trouble until it pulls out his tooth, Uncle Grandpa then shoves the chicken in his ear and eats it that way, he asks the guys if he's right about Cooper. Pizza Steve continues to chug down cola and burp, he comments how he feels robust as Mr. Gus' skin falls off. Belly bag who is dried out thanks Cooper, Uncle Grandpa wants to know what Tiger thinks and she's hairless, Pizza Steve says that it's unanimous and proceeds to dig into a bag of pork grinds and decides to dedicate it to Cooper. Uncle Grandpa stops Pizza Steve and tells him that they owe him so much more than that, after all that Cooper has done for them, Pizza Steve has to his stunt again, they owe it to him, they owe it to Cooper. Pizza Steve is on his speed cycle and tells Cooper that his stunt is for him and tries to lift his hand to point at the camera. The gang rejoice saying how Cooper is going to love this, Pizza Steve begins to slowly ride up to a ramp and fails to finish the stunt, uncle Grandpa gets the others to help Pizza Steve and push him up the ramp and they don't have the strength, uncle Grandpa then breaks his left leg trying to help and they all fall back. Pizza Steve blames Mr. Gus for failing the stunt and wants him to believe that he wants Cooper to be sad, Mr. Gus begins to say that he wants a salad. The RV door opens and it's Cooper's vegetables, the gang feels worried at their presences. The Spinach looks at the camera and tells Cooper that he thinks he's better than them and that he can kick them out without getting kicked back and that him and his friends got another thing coming, he turns the camera to show Mr. Gus. The Carrots believe that they all of a sudden care about carrots and suggest a few beets as in beats and begins to slap Mr. Gus with a beet. The cauliflower is by Pizza Steve and wonders if someone called a flower and laugh manically, Pizza Steve then yells for his life and thinks about what the cauliflower said, the cauliflower tries to explains himself until a squash lands on Pizza Steve and says SQUASH, Pizza Steve got this joke. A Radish and Peas hold down Tiger and suggest a few sprints, a Pea then jokes about giving peas a chance, the Radish tells them it sounds Radish to him and they continue to spray down Tiger. Uncle Grandpa finds it that he has to do something until the Spinach picks him up and he asks Uncle Grandpa if he wants to know why they call him Spin-ach and proceeds to spin Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa looks at the camera and tells Cooper that he can't take much more of this and if he hears another terrible vegetable pun, he's finished. Uncle Grandpa tells Cooper that he has to do something, the Spinach then mock Uncle grandpa and notices that there are bites being taken out of him. Uncle Grandpa see that Cooper is eating his vegetables, The Spinach tells Cooper that they were horseradishing around and pleas to lettuce go, he finishes the Spinach and Uncle Grandpa spins through the floor. Uncle Grandpa sees that Cooper is eating the Radish and Peas by Tiger and they both rejoice. The Cauliflower celebrates until he go eaten and then the Squash gets eaten, Pizza Steve was amazed. The Carrots get eaten with the Beet hovering over Mr. Gus and he eats it, he then thanks Cooper for saving him some and that he needed it. Later on, everyone is at the kitchen table with plates of vegetables and Uncle Grandpa can't wait to eat up all his veggies and everyone else is too. Uncle Grandpa is about to go in on some broccoli and asks to pass the melted cheese and pours it on his vegetables, and asks Cooper nothing like fresh vegetables and Cooper begins to eat the whole screen. Trivia *This is the first episode to have the backgrounds to be very detailed, like in Season 4 and 5. **Although this is although the first episode to not have the newer detailed title cards, than in the newer seasons. ***This episode was most likely planned to air after "Uncle Grandpa's World Tour", as these episodes still had the outlined backgrounds. ****Inventor Mentor was the last episode on that episode bomb and it's short, Uncle Grandpa's Puppet Show had the same type of detailed backgrounds as seen here, so if this episode were to air after Inventor Mentor, it'll make for a better transition to the newer episodes. *****However in Uncle Grandpa's Puppet Show, the walls had different wallpaper than in this episode, for example the wallpaper behind the couch in Uncle Grandpa's Puppet Show had lightning bolts and in this episode and newer ones had hot dogs. **This was going to be the last episode to include the outlined title cards if were to air after Inventor Mentor. ***Even though in the Clouds aired after this to make an understandable transition to the HD episodes the World Tour aired after it. ***Most likely this episode and In the Clouds aired too early and were supposed to air after the World Tour. *In the HD episodes, the original title sequence is gone and replaced with Uncle Grandpa saying a weird quote. **This new title sequence also has a new theme song too. *This episode's RV is different than the ones in the HD episodes later, as in the newer episodes' RV had a purple hue. *Cooper is the first kid to not have an appearance on the show, although to have an episode to feature him. *This episode marks the most times Uncle Grandpa broke the 4th wall. **1st Time- Looks at screen, talks to Cooper, touches the screen. **2nd Time- Pizza Steve dedicating his stunt to everyone watching from home. **3rd Time- Uncle Grandpa running to move the camera away from Pizza Steve. **4th Time- Just when Uncle Grandpa thought this episode couldn't get any crazier. **5th Time- Mr. Gus wondering how everyone at home will react to his fight. **6th Time- Uncle Grandpa running to the camera and throwing it to the ground. **7th Time- Mr. Gus saying how it's time to show everyone the magic of the light spectrum. **8th Time- Uncle Grandpa violently throwing the camera to the ground. **9th Time- Uncle Grandpa prepares to show everyone his stunt, except for Cooper. **10th Time- Belly Bag wonders why Uncle Grandpa excludes Cooper from the episode and he informs him. **11th Time- Cooper was right and made this episode a whole lot better. **12th Time- The Gang trying to impress Cooper. **13th Time- Spinach talking to Cooper through the camera and positioning the camera. **14th Time- Uncle Grandpa staring at the camera telling Cooper he has to do something. **15th Time- Cooper eating his vegetables through the TV. *The irony in this episode is that everyone is fit and healthy to do all their spectacular things, like Pizza Steve saying how he's in the best shape of his life, only to then become unhealthy and unfit later on. *Another for of irony is that the whole point of the gang to do their crazy talents was to show everyone watching, Uncle Grandpa blocked everyone's view over one kid. *Tiger's light show was so cool, that Pizza Steve needed to wear another pair of shades. *Tiger can rotate her tail by 360 degrees. *The reason why the gang doesn't like Cooper was that he didn't eat his vegetables. *Belly bag takes over Uncle Grandpa's body like in Body Trouble. *This episode uses music from Pal.0 and Space Oddity. *After Uncle Grandpa and others ate the vegetables, they turned a new leaf and begin to go into a state of worship for Cooper. *The only real damage the vegetables did was slightly torture the gang and tell terrible vegetable puns. *The gang realizes how it's important to eat vegetables. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa saying "Everyone, except for Cooper". **The Gang trying to show their awesome talents, only to be obscured by Uncle Grandpa. **Uncle Grandpa running to the camera and re-positioning it. **Uncle Grandpa disgusted by Cooper. **The Gang feeling sorry for Cooper and saying that he was right, and start to praise him. *Errors: **In the first scene to show everyone on the couch, Tiger has no sunglasses and in the next scene she does. **The rest of the gang didn't express their displease for Cooper until Uncle Grandpa informed Belly Bag. **Uncle Grandpa states that Belly Bag doesn't have eyes, but in other episodes like Body Trouble, the suspender buttons are shown to act like his eyes. **Uncle Grandpa looses his last tooth eating fried chicken, only to have all his teeth come back later. **Until the Cauliflower arrived, Pizza Steve had visible lips for the remainder of him being obese. **Mr. Gus lost his lips when he was skinny. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Episodes